Je suis pas gay mais je rame
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke se voit confier une mission de rend Z, mais le voilà à mater des émissions plus que douteuses à la télé au lieu de se bouger… [sasunaru]


**Titre : **Je suis pas gay mais je rame

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi malgré les sans cesse réclamation. La conscience seule m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Sasuke se voit confier une mission de rend Z+++, mais le voilà à mater des émissions plus que douteuses à la télé au lieu de se bouger…

**Genre :** one shot

**Couple : **Sasunaru évidemment

**Note :** bah comme toujours, fermez les yeux pour les fautes. Les trucs entre parenthèses sont mes commentaires, en italique c'est la conscience de Sasuke et entre guillemet les pensés de Sasuke.

**Note 2 :** veuillez m'excuser le mauvais jeu de mot du titre (puisque pour une fois j'avais le titre avant la fic…)

* * *

Sasuke avait un grave problème. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait changé de bord, changé d'orientation, s'était tourné vers d'autres parties… Bref qu'il avait viré homo. C'était pas arrivé pendant la nuit, je vous rassure, on ne se réveille pas un matin en se disant « tiens il me semble que je suis homo », sauf si bien sûr après avoir trop bu la veille on se réveille avec un (ou plusieurs) homme(s) dans son lit. Disons qu'il avait quelques doutes depuis quelque temps vu qu'il rougissait pour un rien et que son cœur se mettait à vouloir sortir de sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il était avec Naruto. Parce que oui, non seulement il était gay, mais en plus cet abruti il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami et rival. Il était pas dans la mouise il faut l'avouer.  
En plus pas de chance pour lui, Konoha était un village d'homophobes. Si je vous jure. Suffisait de voir comment les filles couraient ardûment après lui pour vite comprendre que si elles apprenaient la vérité, il ne serait long avant que Sasuke se retrouve à cramer sur un bûcher comme les saucisses merguez au barbecue.

Cette histoire c'était comme une mission de rend Z+++, je dis Z+++ parce que y a pas assez de lettres dans l'alphabet pour expliquer le danger de la mission. Il devait avouer son amour à Naruto sans se faire rejeter, un râteau aurait pût lui être fatale, mais en plus devoir convaincre les filles à ne pas l'assassiner…

Bref ça semblait tellement impossible, que Sasuke préférait manger du pop corn en mâtant le tout dernier épisode des kunai de l'amour en se moquant de jean françois pascal xavier qui venait de se faire plaquer par julien edouard robert sylvain.

- Mouahaha, bien fait pour ta gueule, t'avais qu'à pas aller coucher avec Dorothy alors que t'avais un beau gosse à la maison.

Parce que l'épisode 30499 avait fortement troublé notre pauvre Sasuke, comment jfpx (son petit surnom) avait osé coucher avec cette blonde décolorée. Il en avait été tout triste pour le pauvre jers (son petit surnom). Heureusement cet épisode le 45677 (il s'en ai passé du temps…) venait de rétablir la vérité et jfpx était bien puni. Pendant que je révélai donc le terrible secret de Sasuke et de son petit faible pour les émissions débiles, quelqu'un vint le déranger en plein milieu de l'épisode.

_Tu vas rester encore planter là longtemps sombre crétin ? _

- Qui me parle ? Et ose me déranger pendant un épisode des kunai de l'amour ?

_C'est moi ta conscience idiot, et parle pas aussi fort où ton secret pourrait être révéler._

« Ça va si je pense ? »

_Oui, mais je savais pas que tu pouvais le faire ! Bref ! J'en ai marre de me mâter ces épisodes, pourquoi a-t'il fallu que je devienne la conscience d'un fan de ce genre d'émission ? Zut pourquoi j'aurais pas pût être celles d'une personne qui aimait les japanimations ?_

_«_ Tu es bavarde conscience »

_Je fais ce que je veux, je t'ai pas parlé depuis 13 ans, ce qui veut dire qu'en fait c'est la première fois que je te parle, et j'en aurais des choses à te dire comme par exemple que si tu pouvais apprendre à viser le trou quand tu vas au toilette ça t'éviterais de devoir tout nettoyer après ou alors d'arrêter de mettre ses espèces de trucs senteurs dans ton bain, ou encore…_

« Oui bah j'ai compris, t'es pas ici pour me faire un résumé de ma vie si ? »

_Non ! Je suis juste venir te dire de bouger ton cul de devant la télévision et d'aller te déclarer à Naruto au lieu de faire attendre les fans frénétiques devant leur écran qui veulent voir du sasunaru. _

« Et tu me déranges de devant mon émission préféré pour me dire ça ? »

_Oui !_

« Bon bah si tu pouvais te taire maintenant ça serait bien »

_Va dire tes sentiments à Naruto_

« T'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit l'autatrice ? C'est une mission Z+++, impossible en gros ! »

_Pff ! Fauchton_

« Quoi ? »

_Mauviette_

« Répète »

_Trouillard _

« Tu vas voir si je suis un frouillard »

_T'as rien dans le froc Uchiwa_

Blessé dans sa fierté par sa propre conscience (quelle traîtresse celle là) Sasuke éteignit la télé, se jurant quand même d'enregistrer la rediffusion de cet épisode qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas manquer, posa son bol de pop corn et monta dans sa chambre pour mettre les habits les plus sexy possible. Puis il alla sonner chez Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sasuke ?

Le blond n'avait même pas remarqué le changement d'habit ce qui vexa le brun. Bon maintenant qu'il était là c'était bien beau, mais pouvait-il lui dire ses sentiments comme ça de but en blanc ? C'était évident que non.

- Sasuke, je t'ai posé une question

- Abruti, laisse moi réfléchir

- Je suis pas un abruti baka, et c'est toi qui viens déranger les gens alors ne réfléchi pas quand ils t'ont ouvert leur porte

« C'est bien gentil, mais maintenant je fais quoi conscience ? »

_J'en sais rien moi, embrasse le_

« Autant me suicider tout de suite, si je l'embrasse il va me foutre son poing dans la figure et avec la chance que j'ai une fille aura assisté à ça et il en sera finis de moi »

_Pff ! Bah alors rentre dans son appartement, plaque le contre le mur et roule lui une pelle_

« Il va me jeter »

_Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?_

« Parce que lui il doit pas être Gay »

_Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?_

« Il peut pas être amoureux de moi »

_Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?_

« T'as branché un magnétophone ? »

_Qu'est ce que… Ahem… Non ! Bon jette toi à l'eau sinon cette fic ne sera jamais finis._

- Sasuke tu dors ?

- Non je parle à ma conscience ?

- T'es encore plus taré que je le croyais

« Il a dit que j'étais taré »

_C'est pas le moment de chouiner !_

- Euh… Oublie ce que je viens de dire

- Si tu veux, mais dit moi ce que tu fais ici ?

- En fait je voudrais te dire quelque chose

- Oui et quoi ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Est-ce que tu penses que l'homosexualité est mal ?

- Hein ?

- C'est pour un sondage

- Tu fais des sondages toi ?

- Oui, répond à la question

- T'es bizarre Sasuke

- Répond

- Non je ne pense pas que ça soit mal

_Donc il te reste une chance_

« Ca veux rien dire »

- Est-ce que…

- Non je ne suis pas gay !

« Je vais me suicider »

_Roh t'es chiant, il dit peut-être ça parce qu'il est comme toi il veut pas se faire rejeter_

« N'importe quoi »

- Euh… Ok ! Bah désolé de t'avoir dérangé

- Depuis quand tu t'excuses ?

- …

Sasuke tout tristounet se retourna pour partir, mais Naruto retint son bras :

- Et toi Sasuke ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Est-ce que t'es gay ?

- …

- Comment je prends ton silence ?

« Conscience je suis dans l'impasse »

_Débrouille toi_

« Quoi ? Mais t'es pas là pour m'aider ? »

_Oui mais si tu ne peux pas te débrouiller sans moi franchement… T'es un ninja ou quoi ?_

« J'ai dis mission de rend Z+++ »

_Et alors ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'as peur quand même ? Dit toi que c'est comme dans les_ _kunai de l'amour, tout est possible_

« Quoi tu crois que Naruto serait aller coucher avec Dorothy ?»

_Mais t'es vraiment pas net comme gars, je dis juste que si tu te bouges un peu peut-être que Naruto peut craquer pour toi, après tout t'es un beau gosse… _

« Merci pour le compliment conscience »

_Oui bah pas le moment de se montrer sympa, t'as Naruto qu'attends ta réponse là !_

- Euh… Non non je ne suis pas gay

_Menteur_

- Ah…

Naruto avec un air triste lâcha le bras de Sasuke.

_Il est amoureux_

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

_Bah regarde il est tout triste, je suis sûr qu'il espérait que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes._

« Tu crois ? »

_Ecoute ta conscience bon sang, j'ai toujours raison, c'est moi qui suis la meilleure, la plus forte, la plus doué, dans ta tête c'est moi le génie, alors quand je te dis quelque chose tu m'écoutes et tu exécutes ! _

Sasuke, soudainement, se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre… Enfin si mais bon autant essayer au moins, comme dans l'épisode 22863 des Kunai de l'amour (il les connaît tous par cœur, je l'imagine bien avoir des cassettes planqué chez lui avec des annotations dessus et tous les épisodes depuis le numéro des Kunai de l'amour) où Mickaël avait avouer son amour à Shirley, mais que Shirley aimait Alfredo qui aimait Roberta qui aimait Juliette qui aimait Roméo et que finalement Mickaël finis avec Roméo parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il a vraiment de beaux yeux (sous entendre de belles fesses). Si vous ne voyez aucun rapport avec les pensés de Sasuke et cet épisode, c'est normal y en a pas mais fallait bien qu'il se donne du courage le pauvre titi.

- En fait Naruto… Je ne suis pas gay… Mais…

- Quoi ?

- Euh…

- Tu rames…

- C'est pas facile à dire

- Ok

- Je t'aime

- …

- Oui bon, ça contredis ce que j'ai dis juste avant mais…

Le pauvre Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto l'entraînait à l'intérieur de son appartement pour l'embrasser.

_J'avais raison MOUAHAHAHAH_

« La ferme que je profite »

_Pardon fait comme si je n'existais pas_

Quand ils durent se séparer à contre cœur et à bout de souffle ils se sourirent.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke

- Mais tu n'es pas homo

- Juste amoureux de toi

Chercher pas à comprendre cher gens, ces deux là sont bien trop compliqué pour nos esprits peu vifs. Bref ils étaient tout contents, super heureux… Malheureusement pour eux ils avaient oubliés les filles de Konoha… Quand celles-ci apprirent la nouvelle le village se retrouva sans dessus dessous. Il fallait brûler ces traîtres et les torturer aussi un peu avant…

Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient cacher chez… Sasuke. En fait cette maison était un endroit sacré pour les fans, un véritable sanctuaire, il ne fallait pas y mettre les pieds sous peine de représailles, alors aucunes filles n'oseraient venir fouiller.

- Comment va-t'on faire Sasuke, nous sommes coincé ici

- N'est crainte Naruto je te protégerai…

Oui en fait là ils répétaient juste un dialogue des kunai de l'amour. Enfin je crois, j'espère pour eux sinon … Bref au bout de quelques temps les filles se suicidèrent toutes de désarroi, alors Sasuke et Naruto purent ressortir vivant.

_Finalement cette mission de rend Z+++ a été accomplis avec succès_

« Oui »

_Bon amuse toi bien avec ton chéri d'amour, moi je vais me recoucher_

« C'est ça salut »

_A dans 13 ans peut-être… Et n'oublie pas de faire attention quand tu vas au toilette !_

« … »

Et c'est ainsi que la conscience de Sasuke alla se reposer dans un coin de son cerveau et que le brun et le blond vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour… Ou presque.

- Sasuke je vaiiiis te tuer, t'en as encore foutu partout, j'en ai marre je vais divorcer ! Non mieux je vais t'inscrire à des cours pour apprendre à viser. Non mais c'est pas possible qu'un ninja qui rate jamais sa cible au lancé de shurinken soit aussi nul au toilette

_Je te l'avais bien dit…_

« Oh la ferme conscience »

Fin !

Sasuke : je suis désolé de vous annoncer le décès de votre autatrice préféré

L'autatrice : hein mais je suis toujours vivante moi !

Sasuke activant son sharingan avec un air super menaçant : pas pour longtemps

L'autatrice : 'part se planquer'

Naruto : mes condoléances…

Le rôle de la conscience a été interprété par … La génialissime et fantastique, merveilleuse : conscience de l'autatrice !! (Ceci est dit bien sûr pas la conscience tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste…)


End file.
